Fairytail : After story
by bublegumbabytukai
Summary: The story continues after the end of the original manga. A glimpse in the future of all of the pairs. Heartwarming, almost perfect, a new life..
1. chapter 1 : New life

ENJOY THE STORY!

CHAPTER : 1 : NEW LIFE

Gajeel pov...

I can't believe it. I simply ...can't believe it..

Levy...my sweet, cute, childlike (?) Levy..is pregnant..with my brat..oops child ..

Okay...so I'm overreacting a bit...but can ya say me huh?!...I'm gonna be a fa-father...

Ughhh...I think ..I'm gonna be sick...

Okay..flashback it is..

 _"Hey Gajeel... ", Levy bounded over to me._

 _"Gee-hee, what is it shrimp?"_

 _"Well.. I have something to tell you.. ", she somewhat fidgeted. Okay..that's weird._

 _"Hey, what is it Lev? Anything matters? You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

 _"Yea-yeah, but.. I can't tell you like that..", she fidgeted even more._

 _well, I know this is gonna sound totally pussylike.. but I'm sweating bullets here.._

 _And then she opens her lips._

 _A deep breath..._

 _"Gajeel..how will you feel..if I told you a new life is being nurtured within me?.."_

 _Oh...my God..._

 _"Gajeel..we're going to have a baby..."_

 _Oh.My.Fucking._ _God._

Yupp..end of flashback.

And here I am.. sweating bullets still..and I think I'm gonna throw up.

Normal pov...

So that's what he did. Threw up.

"Uurppp"..

"Aah! Gajeel!!", Levy helped him to go to the washroom and he swore he heard, "And to think that the pregnant one is me.."

Levy continued to rub his back until she couldn't take the smell any longer and threw up as well. That brought Gajeel back to his senses. They are still in Lucy's party. His girlfriend is pregnant..and she is feeling sick.

"Aah..Ga-Gajeel..", she tried to stand up, only to fall back again on the floor of the washroom. Well, before Gajeel caught her anyway.

" Hey..Lev, you okay?..are you feeling dizzy? Are you tired? Does it hurt somewhere? Oi! Come on, you have tell me, Shrimp..", he helplessly bombarded her with questions.

Levy looked up to his face, his immensely worried eyes to only smile back. "It's allright Gajeel.. Really, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy..it's normal I guess..", she looked down dijectedly.

Gajeel scowled and picked her up into his arms.

"Okay, enough talking. We're going home. Now."

"But.."

"No buts shrimp. We're going home."

In their comfy apartment, two human beings are now cuddling in each other's arms and reveling the fact that they are gonna be parents soon.

Gajeel pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head with utmost adoration for the umpteenth time. Levy snuggled even closer to his body, if it was possible. They sighed of pure happiness and utter bliss regarding the teeny tiny being now residing inside the petite woman. The first of the 2nd generation dragon slayers who are going to be born in the near future.

"I still can't believe it," grumbled Gajeel, his throat almost constricted due to the overwhelming feelings and emotions which are churning like a big storm inside him.

He shifted their position on their bed so that he can pull his love even more closer. Levy pushed herself up slightly on his chest and silently, adoringly traced the metal studs on his face.

"Well, what can I say... I'm not in much better position than you ," she whispered.

Gajeel gave her his crooked smile which is solely reserved for her only and kissed her slowly, softly. As if afraid, that even a slightest distortion in behavior can break this absolutely calm and lovable atmosphere.

When they broke apart, both of their eyes shining with their own tears, happy tears none the less, Gajeel whispered, "Thank you.."

Levy quirked her eyebrows amusedly and asked with her eyes.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance..for being patient with me. For forgiving me, even though I can never forgive myself. For pulling me out from the pitch darkness.. Thank you..for loving me. And now.. for giving me this new life. It's the best gift ever shrimp.."

The said girl didn't say anything. Just wiped the clear paths on his rough cheek and closed the distance between their lips once again, both tasting the saltiness from each other.

 ** _I love you.._**

 ** _Thank you.._**


	2. Chapter 2 : Reassurance

Chapter 2 : Reassurance

 _Levy was reading her favourite romance book to her still unborn child. She saw Gajeel leaning on the door frame of the nursery, a gentle, almost unnoticeable smile on his lips, softening the rough contours of his face. Levy smiled and beckoned him closer. Gajeel chuckled lightly at her antics but still obliged._ _And then, all things fall apart._ _A void..no the same void from before at the last battle.._ _Levy sees with the utmost horror, the void sucks Gajeel in along with the disgusting dead man of hell. She couldn't do anything.. she tried to run to him, to scream..but it was no use._ _She couldn't run faster enough with the baby, she clutched her stomach and with a terrified scream saw the love of her life being sucked into the nothingness. And with the last glimpse of Gajeel's ashen, tearstruck face, she felt herself falling. Long and hard._ _And then, the unmistakable sound of blood pouring down her legs._ _She whimpered brokenly.._ _No..not you too._ _NOT OUR BABY!_ _No.._ _NO!_ Levy tossed and turned on the sweaty bed sheets. Whimpering softly, repeatedly uttering the same dreaded words.

Suddenly she sat up with a heart renching cry and immediately touched her full stomach. She felt the soft fluttering of the baby's movements. Somewhat breathing a sigh a relief, she turned to her left to look for her sleeping husband..to only find the space empty.

Another panic attack started to form when she couldn't find him in the room. She tried to call for him, but her throat was too much sore to form any coherent words. She again succumbed to whimpering, without the strength to do anything.

Levy didn't know how much time has gone when she started to have another panic attack. Her throat feeling clogged up, she couldn't breath!

And then she heard the sound of the door closing, along with a curse.

She somewhat saw through her almost closed and swollen eyes, a pair of familiar blood red eyes staring back at her with a world of affection and extreem worry.

She could see his lips moving, telling her something. But she couldn't hear a thing through all the rushing of blood inside of her head. Gajeel almost panicked himself, desparetly clutched her tiny body closer and let her feel him breath.

Almost a 15 minutes later, Gajeel felt her trembling subsiding and sighed a breath of relief. He pulled away to only stare at her red rimmed eyes. Her warm amber eyes which looked so dull with pain, that it almost brought helpless tears to his eyes.

He brought his colloused palm onto her tender chicks to wipe the warm wetness. He kissed her eyelids to get rid of the remaining tears which were again building up behind her lids.

This tender, absolute caring side of him brought a fresh sense of pain inside her heart. He never questioned her, never asked what happened. He just..knew. He knew that she was distressed and that was enough reason for him to hold her tighter.

But tonight..wasn't one of those nights. Tonight, she needed assurance.

So that she told him.

"It was so real. So, so much real", she whimpered against his warm collarbone, feeling the pulse beating steadily.

And she continued.

"You were in the nursery, with me and the baby. Everything was perfect.. and then the void appeared. I .. I couldn't...", Levy clutched the back of his t-shirt, pressing her face even closer to his chest. Gajeel didn't say anything, just pulled her even closer, as close as he can with her baby bump in the way. He whispered soothing words in her ears, which eventually calmed down the small woman.

Levy looked up to his face, and brokenly mumbled," You're not going to leave me right? Gajeel..I ..I saw you going away..and ..and even the baby..the baby left me too..along with you..That's not gonna happen right? Right?!" she frantically asked him, to seek a minimum amount of reassurance.

Gajeel didn't say anything. He just kissed her, pouring all of his feelings through it.

And Levy got her answer. Her reassurance.

 _I'll never leave you. I can't._ _You're my whole world._


	3. Chapter 3 : Living again

Chapter 3 : Living again

Live...

The utmost unimaginable, but alluring word resonated inside his head. Not just breathing, _living.._ it was his most sacred dream, but at the same time equally terrifying. He has been only breathing for so long, just taking punishments, _giving those to himself,_ that he has forgotten to live.

Such an utterly terrifying word.

But then Jellal looked at his either sides, the most spectacular, hopefull expression he had ever seen on his equally burdened comrades' faces stirred an unknown emotion at the deepest part of his very being.

And a face. With the most beautiful scarlet hair in the world.

Breathing the same word into his face.

 _Live.._ And that snapped all of his hesitation, self harming thouhts out of his mind.

He's going to live. Again. Oh, he definitely going to.

Jellal thanked with utter gratefulness to the young princess along with his comrades and taking the chance, when they were busy to celebrate, he hastily retreated from the royal palace and blended into the crowdy streets of the royal city, with only one destination in his mind.

 _I'm coming..Erza.._ *

Erza started with a jolt when she heard a faintest sound of something on her balcony door. She has just moVed into this new apartment and after a long hectic day, she was slowly submerging into her subconsiosness, which was unknowingly taking her to the final judgement of the crime sorciorer guild. And an unforgettable person..

But then the sound emerged again.

Outside, it was raining cats and dogs. She wondered who it might be, that he ignored this weather to pull this prank on her.

She secured the hilt of her beloved sword into her dainty hands and opened the door at once.

Erza's eyes widened to see the very same man of her thoughts standing outside at her balcony, practically dripping a pool at her doorstep.

She gaped for a few moments to only come to her senses to usher the soaked man inside her room.

Though she can't figure out why he didn't use the door. Actually, why does Jellal even know her new address ?

Her lips quirked up in amusement. Jellal and his uncanny ability to just emerge out of nowhere.

She quickly shook her head and pushed the said man into her bathroom.

Erza didn't know how much long after Jellal got out of the bathroom. Well, she was somewhat busy to imagine him..inside her bathroom.. _naked..._ And then to fuse her face up to be the brightest tomtomato in the world, which can even give a run to her hair for money.

Erza had some spare shirts of the boys in her closet when they were helping her move in. Jellal now had one of those shirts and sweat pants on him. He sat on a chair beside her bed to only dry his hair.

Jellal hasn't said anything yet. But she can give him time. God knows, he needs that.

"Well, uh, you can take your time. I don't mind. I'll just reheat some of the dinner. I bet you're hungry. So I'll just.."

She was abruptly cut off when a large warm hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked down to only see him looking down as well. Jellal suddenly tugged at her with enough force that she tumbled on his lap, her face only inches apart from his own.

She blushed profusely and started stuttering. But Jellal just hugged her tightly. She could heel his warm stuttering breath on her collarbone, where he has tucked his face beneath her chin.

Erza hugged him back tightly. This was the first time in a very long while that he has initiated something like this. Though her heart was doing an overrun inside her chest, which she was almost certain that he could hear clearly, she refused to let him go. An unimaginable vulnerability was on his face, which she just can't ignore.

They both didn't know how much time has passed when he untangled himself from her to only see the softest look on her face.

Jellal took a shaky breath.

"Erza.. I ..I just.."

"Shh...", she cooed into his unruly blue locks. " It's okay. You don't need to explain yourself."

"But I do. I ..I ..her majesty, she forgave us all. I just.. don't know how could she. I have done so much horrible things in my life, that I can't even imagine now. I have killed one of my most dearest friends. I ..I have hurt you..", his eyes filled with unshed tears, his voice close eto a whimper.

"But still.. she forgave me. YOU forgave me.. how could you?" his voice broke painfully.

"No Jellal, you have done enough. You've taken enough punishments for your mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. You're bo exception. I know that you call them sins, but you were not responsible for them. You are not a sinner Jellal, you never were and you never will be. To me, you are always that brave little boy, that amazing powerful mage who have me my beloved name.. You can never be anyone else to me."

She kissed his forehead. A single tear drop rolled down his flushed cheek.

"Then.. she told me to live.."

Erza looked at him. He looked up on her face, his palm grazing her cheek.

"She told me to live Erza. Just like you told me before.. Can I really live again Erza..?"

She pressed his face into her chest again."Of course you can. Of course.."

Jellal took another suddering breath.

"Then let me live with you. Let..let me live again. Let me cherish you. Let me be that man who will be the centre of your world... please, Erza.. let me live within you..again.."

Silent tears streaked down her face and she whispered the single most precious word to him.

 _Yes..._


	4. Chapter 4 : The life within

**THE LIFE WITHIN**

Soft moon light filtered trough the drapes at the window. It was a breezy night. The slightly iluminated couple lay at the bed in utter peacefulness. That's a rare chance for both of them.

The red haired beauty softly stroked the tatooed face of the man. Tracing the tatoo horizontally, then vertically. She stroked the rough, albeit smooth skin of his cheks and jaw. Oh, how she missed doing this, just gazing at his face all night long. Well, she knows it's kinda stalkerish, but who can blame her. She, along with her other guildmates never got the chance to enjoy their youth. They were almost forced to be an adult.

She shook her head slightly to get rid of those thoughts. After all, those days were the base of today. If those days never happened, then she wouldn't have met these amazing people she calls her friends. She smiled slightly remembering them.

A sudden chilly wind brought shiver upon her exposed skin. Autumn is already approaching. She snuggled closer to her personal body heater, i.e. her boyfriend. She giggled quitely, when he automatically pulled her closer to his chest. She sighed contentedly, remembering those difficult times, when she only needed this warmth to go on in her life. Well, she also needs this now. More than ever. She doesn't think that she can survive if this warmth became lost to her.

She snuggled closer to him, perilicous thoughts plugging her mind. One tattoed eye opened slightly at the disturbence, shifting his hands swiftly to gather her close within his arms. He tilted his face slightly to look at the face of his beloved, and his widen slightly to see two trails of silver at her cheeks.

Jellal moved slightly to balance his waight on his right elbow and looked down at her face more clearly. He stroked her face and tucked the stray strands of her velvet hair against her ear. Erza looked up at his questioning gaze and slightly shook her head to dismiss the matter. Jellal sighed lightly, knowing something is wrong and settled for stroking her head, his absolute favorite job. But suddenly his eyes widened at an obvious thought. He quickly slid back down on the bed and gazed woriedly at his fiance's face.

"Hey, is everything alright?", he moved his other hand to expand against her slightly swollen belly. "She's doing fine, right?"

Erza smiled gently, a smile which he has newly found on her face after finding the existance of the life within her own body.

"Hmm.. the baby's fine, sleeping now. I just...", she fell silent with a frown on her face, which automatically broght a frown on Jellal's face.

"Tell me, what's bothering you? You know that it doesn't settle with me, untill you tell me about it, right?"

Erza sighed and hid her face against the crook of his neck. Jellal gathered her against him and stroked her hair silently. Erza gradually told him abut her fears, about him disappearing from her life again. Jellal eventually started soothing her when he felt the tell tale sign of her sniffles against his neck.

"Hey, you know that I would never leave you, right? You know how smitten I am with you, and now with the baby coming in our life, it will practically need to murder me to separate me from you two. I love you two too much to leave you know."

Erza smiled gently against his chest, now that she has settled there. "I know. It's just..I know that it's irrational.. and also I think it's because of my hormones going haywire.." Jellal chuckled at this along with kissing her forehead.

He hummed and gently stroked her belly.

"By the way, " she gazed at his face with curiosity," why do you keep calling the baby 'her'?"

Jellal hummed again, " Well, I know so, that's why. I know that it's going to be a girl with your amazing hair and eyes.." he sighed dreamily and Erza giggled.

"And what if it's a boy?"

"I KNOW it's a girl, end of discussion. " He pouted cutely and Erza giggled again.

"No, seriously. What if it is?"

"Well, then I'll love him as much as I'll love our baby girl. You know that I don't have any preference, right? I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy."

Erza hummed and yawned tiredly. Jellal pulled the cover over their body fully and kissed her head.

"Now sleep. We have to go to the guild tomorrow. Porlyusica was saying that she needs to check up on you and the baby. "

Erza just hummed again and fell into sleep again with a quiet goodnight.

Jellal sighed and returned the goodnight with a smile on his lips.

To think what awaited in his life...he chuckled again.

Now he understood what _living_ truely means.


End file.
